


【之南针】Video Games

by latiao



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latiao/pseuds/latiao
Summary: 他转过身，正对着夏之光，踢掉脚上沾着雪的红底长靴，皮裤掉在地上，一双雪白的，线条饱胀圆润的小腿。他的眼睛非常黑。
Relationships: 夏之光/周震南
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	【之南针】Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> I say you the bestest lean in for a big kiss  
> Put his favorite perfume on  
> Go play a video game 一起去玩电子游戏

夏之光的毛病就是不分场合不分对象地送温暖。剧本杀结束，翟潇闻针对他被高票冤死的表现啧啧称奇：最后还在帮凶手说话，没救了他，下把赶紧踢他出去，这智商真影响游戏体验。

真正的凶手坐在夏之光边上，他说自己是第一次玩，却把所有人——或者说主要是夏之光骗得团团转。他也是第一次见夏之光，却把原本显得冷冽的细眼睛睁大了，显出黑葡萄一样的眼仁：“我也不知道我是凶手啊。”说着向他靠过来，很熟悉很亲昵的，呼吸细细地喷在胳膊上，玩笑般地威胁他同流合污：“是吧光光！”

他在说谎，某种动物般的直觉提醒道。但被那双黑漆漆的眼睛盯着，维护的话甚至没过脑子就自己蹦出了嗓子眼：“就是，你们这群人几乎每人都捅了一刀，是不是，你们就说是不是！谁猜得出来啊这个！”

刘也在边上扑哧一声笑出来，把手机锁了屏扔在茶几上：“你可憋替他说话了，南南就是个天生的小骗子。”

他又从夏之光身边倒过去和刘也闹，两人在沙发上脸贴脸地滚成一团。他的脚不小心蹭到夏之光，黑色的棉袜上有小小的红色棉格，女学生一样堆在脚踝处的样式，不规则的黑色裙摆下面骤然蹬出一截小腿肚，从他的手背上擦过去。

它只出现了一秒钟，但他今天带了眼镜，目光已经闪电般捕捉到了苍白的皮肤上淡淡的青色血管。和大部分艺人清瘦修长的小腿形状不同，那是种气鼓鼓的，小孩般嘟着嘴的线条。夏之光被晃到一样赶紧挪开眼睛。他看得太细了，这不应该。

来之前他只知道公司给他找了个帮他们一起写歌的同龄艺人，没想到会是周震南。在娱乐圈里他未必家喻户晓，却绝对是身边社交圈里最出名的那个，围绕身边的八卦可以支撑起一顿三小时的公司团建聚餐：他家里很有钱，老是写些曲风冷僻到实验的demo，一个都发不出去；他私生活很精彩，这两天才和新签的另一个富家公子轰轰烈烈地在一起又掰了，分手闹得老板都要分别找他们谈话；他整个人都长得很娇小，眼睛却很凶，盯着人的时候会让人喘不上气。夏之光的印象经过很多旁人的洗礼，此刻却都潮水般褪去了，只剩下胳膊上残留的呼吸和一截小腿。

用来团建的游戏结束就算是认识了，工作人员开始收摊，留个音乐老师和他们做正事。大家各自去找来乐器纸笔电脑，周震南搬来电子琴，还是坐在夏之光旁边，琴的一角从他的膝盖延申到他的大腿上。翟潇闻意味深长地看了他一眼，夏之光挺了挺腰，但没有动。那截琴身是暖的，电流和声音产生细微的嗡嗡声，一直震着他，没有一刻能静下来。

工作的时候周震南的状态变得很不一样，葡萄般的眼珠子重新变成一把柳叶小刀，黑漆漆地切向说话的人：我觉得这个想法可以提炼一下；这个和弦很好听，但是放在开头可能更合适；谁来负责歌词？还是写完再统一修饰下押韵和咬字？夏之光，你怎么想？

他还在发呆，被割伤一样打了个激灵：什么？所有人都抬起眼睛看过来，他耳朵红了：我觉得可以，没毛病。不能再走神了，夏之光谴责自己，把腿往回收了一点。琴失去支点，往右边一斜，周震南正在写字的手抖了一下，但没有抬头。

“我觉得他看上你了。”午饭的时候他去厕所洗手，翟潇闻跟在他身后突然小声说了一句。他回头看去，这位最好的朋友脸上带着神秘莫测的微笑，仔细一看还有些除了八卦之外的滋味：“可以啊夏之光，没想到你居然是公主的菜。”

“你放啥屁，”他挤了好几下洗手液，却怎么也搓不出泡泡，手指黏黏糊糊地搅在一起：“我和他话都没说上几句好吗。”

公主。他们私下这么叫，同时带着轻蔑和狎昵：一个穿衣服不伦不类的单眼皮小男生，但又深谙自己的漂亮。最不靠谱的流言里他和好几个搞摇滚的外国人谈过恋爱，原因是长得像他们眼里的中国出产瓷娃娃。China doll，细眼睛的，瓷器一样细致的，被雕琢的，被观看的。金漆黑底屏风上的清朝处女，他者眼中东方印象的奇观。

水冲下来，手指和瓷砖上各个角落突然膨胀出大堆雪白的泡泡，差点没溢出洗手台。“你怎么回事！魂都给公主勾没了吗！”翟潇闻大叫着往后退了一步，为了掩饰走神，他顺势把泡沫泼过去，做出平时没心没肺打闹的样子。他也晓得自己反常——洗干净手，他对着镜子眨眼睛。来这里之前他们临时拍了些物料，脸上化了淡妆，他就强迫症地去揉眼镜鼻托下面花掉的粉底，再郑重地拨好了刘海。

他知道自己越长越好看，眼睛下面两颗泪痣，很薄情的样子。很多错以为他是玩咖的男女都来直白地撩过他，给皮囊下的那股憨气感化成了弱智友好网友。可今天不该穿背心短裤，胳膊外面，大腿上都还烫着，热度消不下去。九月了，天气怎么还这么热？他拿凉水小心地拍了拍脖子。

周震南可能真的挺喜欢他。吃完饭大家聚在客厅里玩游戏，他选了个双人模式，顺手就将另一个手柄递给夏之光——翟潇闻的眼睛看过来，他故作镇静摇手：“我不会。”

“来嘛！很简单的。”他用鼻音说，撒娇一样的语气。他往后退了一点，“别，我真不会。”

拿着手柄的胳膊垂下来。可能是语气太重，场子静了两秒。夏之光察觉自己有些冲，刚想找补，翟潇闻站起来：“光光是真的菜得抠脚，来，让我这个大帅哥带你飞。”

他揽着周震南的肩膀在前面坐下，还做作地把那颗头往自己肩膀上按。周震南配合地倒在上面来回蹭额头，假哭两声：呜呜呜，夏之光嫌弃我。

他和翟潇闻黏黏糊糊的，坐在一起按了开局。好几个人搬到两人身边，就刘也还在原地翘着脚，似笑非笑地看着这一大群人，又看一眼原地没动的夏之光。他好像从里面读出了“一群傻子”的嘲讽，但紧接着刘也就去厨房给大家切水果了。

前面两颗头靠得很近，夏之光看着翟潇闻以开玩笑的名义把周震南搂在怀里，突然对他那番话的用意恍然大悟：那是某种有点酸楚的试探。他了解翟潇闻，出于风险考虑，这个人绝不会把真心放在一个鸡蛋篮子里。可毕竟还是有那么一点点，此刻搁在周震南脚下，等着被他脚上的漆皮小红鞋不经意地踩碎——或者根本就懒得伸脚去踩。

周震南在笑，一抖一抖的，趁势从他的臂弯里逃出去，把头埋在身边另一个男孩的肩膀上。翟潇闻的胳膊在空中悬挂了一会儿，脸还在笑，动作和表情都忘记放下来。夏之光混合着对他的愤怒和怜悯，还有莫名其妙的好胜心，把手柄抢过来：“小翟你走开，让我试试。”

“哟，看看就会了？”周震南丝毫没有芥蒂，往边上挪了一点让他挤在中间。太挤了，宽大的T恤都被勒平，崩在又娇又小，鼓鼓囊囊的身体上，热源紧紧贴在他左边没有丝毫遮挡的胳膊；脑袋蹭到胸前，漆黑的头发丝飞起来，几次蹭到鼻尖。他给夏之光说按键操作，手指和腕骨每一处转折都带着淡淡的粉红。太亲昵了。夏之光没忍住转头打了个喷嚏：周震南耳朵后面的男香混合着不明不白的甜味，令人联想到十五岁擦破膝盖的超短裙少女。他说了半天，又抬头看着夏之光，懂了吗？

他根本没听进去多少，干脆老实交代：不完全懂，但我觉得稳。夏之光就是这点好，从不藏拙，盲目自信。这一把理所当然地翻车，而且翻在了一个夏之光极其弱智的操作上，导致所有人狂笑捶地：稳得一批，游戏天才。周震南大笑起来就完全失去了那种潮艳的性吸引力，仿佛一个被捏皱的糯米团。夏之光去捏他的脸：小屁孩不准笑。

其他人怂恿着开下一把。他不肯让位，执意一雪前耻。还没按下确认，门铃先游戏音效响起。

周震南几乎是从地上弹了起来。他们玩得很开心，但谁都没见过他脸上出现过这种过分私密的，甜蜜的喜悦。他去开门，冲出去拥抱来人：Samuel!What took you so long!

门外站着一个高瘦的外国男孩，把他不由分说地抱起来转了两圈。门是一个画框，把他们框进诺曼诺克维尔的风俗油画里。焉栩嘉在身后卧槽了一声，小声向姚琛求证此人身份。所有人各怀心事地注视着画中一对无比亲昵的漂亮孩子，刘也靠着墙，左右看看，自顾自地笑了一声，往嘴里插了块切片西瓜。

夏之光过两天天因为编舞的问题单独来找他。他正在客厅打游戏，因为没找到拖鞋单脚跳过来。这两天降温了，他在T恤外面套了件毛毛外套，却没有穿袜子，露在外面的脚趾怕冷似的蜷缩着，手上还提着PS4的手柄：光光，搞快点，来陪我把这一把打完。

游戏进行到一半，手柄还是温热的。有人之前还在。他没由来心里泛酸，问：“刚谁在打？那个外国小帅哥？”

“谁？”他全神贯注地盯着画面，过了好一会儿才给了反应：“Samuel？他昨天就走了。”

夏之光心不在焉地操作游戏，把这句话问得尽己所能地像闲聊：“他是你男朋友？”

“啊？”周震南一个操作不稳，转过来拍了一下他的胳膊。“当然不是！那是我好朋友！”

当然是好朋友。他们一起上过一个不冷不热的音乐节目，即使是在镜头前也热络得不像话：别穿裙子，别穿短裤，你太小了。他把所有已知的形容小的单词填在纸上贴在周震南面前。当然按照夏之光的情感阅历是不会明白他比昨天更加怠惰的肢体暗含着何等意蕴，只能相信这一套说辞，任由周震南在角色死于非命后丢下手柄凑过来问他：我Demo写一半了，你要不要听？

他去拿电脑。客厅的茶几上放着一个烟灰缸，里面几根绞变形的烟头。边上放着一包烟和打火机，他拿起来看，周震南这时走回来：“朋友抽的。你要吗？”

“你不抽？”

他拿看神经病一样的眼神看夏之光：我唱歌啊。

还没熟到能随意询问对方社交圈的地步，夏之光放下烟盒，盘腿坐到周震南旁边。“你这几天真忙。”

周震南跪在地上，几根白生生的手指从宽大的黑袖子里伸出来敲键盘，很怕冷似的，可脚又踩在冰凉的瓷砖地板上。“忙的时候全世界好像都要来找你，”夏之光看不过去，把拖鞋给他扒到脚边。“有时又是两个多星期一个人都没有。”他说话语调很平静，没有抱怨或者自怜的意味，单纯陈述事实。

夏之光想象了一下那个画面：空旷的大房子里一个小小的人影，很伶仃地缩在房间里写歌或者坐在冰凉的地板上打游戏，宽大的衣服让他像个游荡的小幽灵。

周震南开始给他放Demo，前奏是琴声，慢慢加入越来越强的鼓点。夏之光随着乐声弹着手指，突然说：“我觉得这里可以加点吉他的和弦。” 

对面一拍手：“我也这么觉得！可惜磊哥今天不在，我又不太会。”

“我会。你有吉他吗？”

他收到一个略有些惊诧的眼神。周震南又给他拿来了乐器，看他调了下音，跟着谱子慢慢拨起来。

一开始还有些磕绊，越到后来越顺畅。周震南跟着和弦随意哼着未成形的曲调，到后来变成了玩乐——他搬来电子琴，和夏之光荒腔走板的和音，偶尔碰到天作之合般的旋律就赶紧写下来。

“我都不知道你会弹吉他。”瓷一般的皮肤泛起极淡的红晕，他一只手撑着脸，另一只手在琴键上弹跳着，还给自己的语气加了个重音：“挺厉害的嘛！”

夏之光垂下手，一段时间没弹，手指都给磨红了：“学来玩的，团里还有磊磊这种大佬。”

“你的乐感很好呀。”他说，又蹭到他身边，跪在地上看电脑里的音轨：“我想把这几个用到我自己新写的曲子里面——还好你今天来了，不然我一个人写真的是要把头发揪掉。”

“哎呀！”他终于想起正事，“你的编舞怎么办？”

“不着急，回头你Demo给我我自己琢磨就行。”他越过周震南的头去看屏幕，这个姿势像是把他抱在怀里。外套的黑色绒毛很长，他没忍住又捏了两把，仿佛回到刚把小猫幼崽领回家的时候。

其实早就超过了约定的时间。他们不约而同地假装忘记了，叫了外卖，又趴在落地窗前玩象棋。正式算起来，除了在公司开会时远远几眼，他们这才第二次见面。可是又好像认识很久了——周震南老是被他逗笑，不顾形象地倒在地上或者扑上来打他。夏之光为了抵抗，把他囫囵抱起假装要扔出窗外，却差点被自己绊倒：你怎么这么沉！胸前被锤了好几下。你自己虚。

也有大片沉默。两个人对着棋盘琢磨，日照渐渐暗淡，天空的蓝色渐渐褪成浅绿和紫红，最后统一归成带点蓝的黑。两个人都假装认真看棋盘，趁对方不注意偷偷瞟过去，又在视线相撞前掩饰般看向别处。周震南想棋的时候会神经质地啃指甲或者指关节，握着棋子的手指上渗出一大片惨不忍睹的深粉色。

今天天气很好，冷白的月亮照下来。吃完晚饭，周震南送他出门。别墅区静极了，偶尔几声狗吠；背后的大房子只亮着几扇窗户，不知要多少热闹才能勉强填满。

有不知哪来的流浪猫来蹭他们的腿，周震南就从衣兜里熟门熟路地掏出一小袋猫粮洒在地上，蹲在一边看饿虎扑食。

“不摸摸吗？”

“以前喂猫被只母猫抓了。”他下巴搁在手臂上，嘴巴挤得嘟起来。英文歌词里老写樱桃唇，沾着宾治果汁翘翘地索吻，大概就是这样的颜色和形状：“打了五针，胳膊那一圈都是硬的。”

夏之光看着他头顶的发旋，没忍住说：“我住得很近，没事来找我玩吧——我家有好几只猫，还有只鸟，捡来的鹦鹉，特别亲人。”

他没有抬头，只把自己裹在外套里闷闷地嗯了一声。夏之光甚至觉得迷惑——他见过不少比周震南还要矮的男艺人，可没有一个像他那样，不管做什么动作都显出让人心肝颤抖的娇小。他问，你家有PS4吗？

所有人都察觉到了这两个人不同寻常的亲密。歌写得很顺利，好几个人都做了小样，经常一大帮人挤在别墅里热火朝天地讨论。周震南原来和姚琛还有张颜齐最熟，现在却老是挤在夏之光边上。光光。他把腿盘在沙发上，抬头喊他，一会儿留下来陪我打游戏。

结局通常都是一群人抢占了电视，他们缩到角落去下象棋。公司给的时间很宽裕，他们有很多时间工作和休息。除开写歌，周震南并没有那么大的兴趣做人群中心——或者说因为太过习惯而有些厌倦。

其实这种悠闲并没有持续太多时间，但在夏之光的意识里，每一秒都被有心地察觉和体会，它被人为的拉长，以至于像整个秋天都好像压缩在了这两周里——棋子落在棋纸上闷闷的响声，黑色羊毛袜里蜷缩的脚趾；涂着白色笑脸指甲油的小手关节处那惹人怜爱的粉红色；漆黑的头发下漆黑的眼睛；树叶的尖端开始变黄，他换了种香水，杉木和酒精的味道从玄关处就隐隐地刺激大脑皮层。“你香水味也太浓了。”“要你管——”周震南抓着他的胳膊，用力拍他的肩膀，笑起来眼睛下面两道小小的纹路。带着幼儿特征的怪胎，把天真纯洁的特征变成某种异化的性感象征。电子游戏：细微地摇动操纵杆，特效准星咬合，开枪。血花飞溅，所有人跳起来欢呼。周震南冲到他怀里高举拳头尖叫，他抱起小小的身躯在空中转圈，裙摆被离心力带得飞起来，空中开出一朵黑瓣白蕊的花。

夏之光，你完了。翟潇闻在洗菜时突然这么评价。厨房远一点的地方，何洛洛在专心致志地炒菜，其他人还在外面工作。他看着夏之光，眼中透出一丝怜悯：你完了你知道吗？

“不是，什么意思啊你？”他当时丝毫没有察觉这来自先知的同情，抄起手里的大葱甩过去：“我好好一个帅哥，认真工作，努力学习，怎么就完了我？”

翟潇闻娴熟地下蹲躲过这一击；“哎呀！”周震南刚好开门进来，被大葱上的水甩了一脸，五官挤在一起：“夏之光！你有毛病！”他中气十足地喊了一声，小脸皱成一团，很用力地挤眼睛：“什么东西，好辣——”

大葱水有一点进了眼睛，他用纸擦了脸，还是控制不住流眼泪。夏之光几乎把他一半玄关刨废了，找出了眼药水。他一只手就能捏住半边脸，哄小孩似的说：“别动，乖——滴进去就好了。痛不痛？”

他离得太近，视野里只剩下那双充盈着眼泪的，眼珠漆黑的眼睛。他的睫毛其实很长，只是大部分时候都隐藏在眼皮的褶皱里，现在半开半闭，形成了一个非常漂亮的弧，药水混着泪珠从眼角滚下来。他没察觉太近了，以至于呼吸可以直接作用在皮肤上。周震南一把推开他：“没事了，你这个危险分子给我走远点！”嗓音粗声粗气的，人早已像动画特效一样消失在走廊拐角处。

翟潇闻没有放过这个话题，稍晚点回到公司，找机会又和他旧事重提：“你真完了。你喜欢他。”是非常肯定的陈述句。

夏之光很不可思议地看着翟潇闻，又转头看看镜子里的自己，贴了双眼皮之后呈典型的桃花眼，下面两颗痣，很风流凉薄的形状：“我喜欢谁？”

对面拿看傻逼的眼神瞟了他一眼：“周震南啊。”

“你在放什么屁？”夏之光实时演绎瞳孔地震：“我就这么被你空口鉴gay了？不是，咱俩这么多年朋友，你见过我喜欢男人？”

翟潇闻耸耸肩：“你喜欢看漂亮姐姐，我知道——但是你对周震南比对你那三只猫还亲，你就不觉得有点问题？”

“冤枉啊！”夏之光是真的被吓到了，像个永动机一样开始疯狂摇头：“我这不是看他可爱开玩笑而已，你别吓我！”

“那如果周震南喜欢你呢？”翟潇闻垂下眼睛，拧开了一瓶汽水。“你是夏铁钢，但你看他全身上下哪一根是直线？”

周震南说第二天要过来玩。不是去宿舍，是去他自己家里。因为这番对话，他一个晚上没睡好，以至于第二天被猫踩醒的时候才意识到离约定的时间只有十几分钟了。整个房子还是乱七八糟，绝不是可以待客的状态——尤其是客厅里那股新鲜的气味，如果周震南现在进来，一定又会皱起脸，像个漏了馅的芝麻汤团似的骂他邋遢。

门铃响起来的时候他刚把装着猫砂的袋子扎起来。夏之光的公寓其实不小，却显得很紧凑，鸟住的大别墅和几个猫爬架猫砂盆，三只毛团躲在门后视察陌生人进屋。周震南果然皱了皱鼻子，“好大一股味儿。”

他还没洗脸，想伸手擦擦眼睛，伸到一半回忆起刚刚的举动赶紧放下，提起另一只手里拎的塑料袋示意：“刚铲过屎呢，我先出去丢一下，你随便坐。”

“我跟你一起。”他把手背在后面，大剌剌地走到楼道口。头回看到周震南出门，他带着一顶蘑菇一样的贝雷帽，脸被反光的心形墨镜遮了一半，看上去心情很好。夏之光走在他身后，眼前一截雪白的颈子就在楼道冷蓝的光线中浮沉。外面阳光亮得刺眼睛，他就站在楼梯口，靠着门等夏之光倒完垃圾回来。有一点被太阳照到的皮肤亮得在视网膜里几乎过曝，让人担心他会像融化的冰棒一样靠着墙往下淌奶。

进去吧。按往常他一定会搂着周震南的肩膀往里走，现在却一动不动地站在后面。幸好他刚刚倒过垃圾，他也没有察觉到这一夜之间态度的转变，离开那片危险的光线后眼睛在墨镜后睁大，像猫在暗处由细瞳 变成黑黑圆圆的大圆眼，明明边上没人也偏要贴上来咬耳朵：上次一起写的片段他重新编了个曲，还填了词，没给别人听过。“搞快点呀，你必须第一个听到。”

为了对得起这份共同心血，夏之光仔仔细细打扫了一下客厅和书房，还特意把可乐倒在杯子里端到桌上。周震南一直蹲在地上玩猫，后来索性趴下，后背弓起，和猫咪鼻头碰鼻头。“光光，坨妹好亲人噢。”他抬头说。恍惚他像养了第四只猫，黑白分明的小奶牛，有粉红色的肉垫和鼻头。他蹲下来企图挠猫下巴：乖，握个手，给周震南跳起来打了好几下脑袋。

他帮周震南把电脑包拿到书房，插上电源，又把可乐递给他。坐在窗台边的凳子上往下看，半新不旧的小区里树已经长得挺高了，风一吹就哗啦啦地往下掉叶子。室内很暖和，他脱了外套，里面一件领口很深的黑色卫衣。“他全身上下哪一根是直的？”翟潇闻的质问又凭空响起来：每一寸都是柔和的弧形，头发，帽子，脖颈，手臂。夏之光稍微挪开目光，不敢再看下去。

“你的家真好呀。”他坐在凳子上，身体靠在玻璃窗前：“我也想住在这样的地方。”

这究竟是无心之语还是暗示？夏之光感觉耳膜处都传来心跳的震动，自从翟潇闻给自己说了那番话，他就没有办法正常看待周震南整个人了。

周震南没有发觉他的异样，跳下凳子来书桌前拍拍夏之光大腿：挪开点，和他一起挤在凳子上。电脑软件没有关，一点开就是页面，他点了播放，有点不好意思地说：家里的麦录唱，你将就听。

是他很擅长的曲风，但又有点不一样。那天玩乐似的哼唱被他融成了副歌，出乎意料的柔软和颓靡。他听过周震南很多曲子，他很擅长压深本来就不低的嗓子。但这首歌几乎没有用到，只有轻柔的哼唱和几处轻巧的鼻音。夏之光小声说：“居然是情歌。”他在边上随着节奏轻轻摆脑袋，发丝在肩膀上蜻蜓点水：“对呀。我试了好几种编曲，最后发现还是情歌最合适。”

音轨放完，周震南转过头要听他的评价。夏之光几乎不敢看他的眼睛，半晌有点艰难地点头：“真的好听，我们好厉害。”周震南仔细看着他，眼睛又笑得弯弯的：“哈哈！你居然听哭了！”

他连忙去擦眼睛，才发现居然真的泛起一层薄薄的水。周震南有点得意地抬起头：太厉害了我们。你想一起写词吗？我弄得比较仓促，自己其实也不太满意。

“可我语文英语都不行。”“哎呀，你先看看嘛。”他又点开文档给他看，副歌全是英语，每一句后面都标好了中文。夏之光看了两行就笑，指着屏幕说：“小屁孩儿，这么仔细描写亲吻镜头，怕是第一关就会给老板毙掉。”

他哼了一声：“离发歌不知道还有多远——有本事你来改啊！”

“我又没有这么亲过别人。”夏之光斜瞟着他：“年纪不大，你心思可不小啊。”

周震南出乎意料地沉默了一小会儿，突然侧过头盯着他的眼睛看：“真的没有？”

“什么？像这样？”他指着歌词：“当然没——”

他挺起背亲了夏之光。果冻般的，几乎是半透明的，又翘又饱满的嘴唇，还残留着可乐的甜味。夏之光没来得及闭眼睛，看到那双睫毛形成的弧线在很近的地方轻轻颤抖着。室内非常静寂，阳光里的细尘非常、非常小心地坠落到地面。小猫般的鼻息轻轻吹到脸上，他连呼吸都停住了，怕是一吐气就会戳破整个世界的泡沫。

裹住一丝呼吸的肥皂泡先是飞起来，他感觉到嘴唇每一个细胞和神经都在尖叫着传递那种潮湿和炎热；整个泡泡都在旋转，折射出七彩的虹光。嘴唇上细微的死皮可能会割痛对方，他稍微后缩一点，又蜻蜓点水一样用舌尖和唇峰去够他的唇角。夏之光几乎是不自觉地偏过头去追逐另一双嘴唇的方向，唇舌濡湿的声音比雷鸣还响。这算一个吻还是两个？稍微分开又贴在一起，看似静态的接触，其实每一根睫毛和发丝都在颤抖。肥皂水逐渐沉积在泡泡下方，轻微的，啪的一声，爆开成几点四溅的水珠。周震南退开一点，他手撑在凳面上，抬头轻声叫他：光光，吸口气，你要憋死了。

他整个人像尊雕塑一样，只有眼珠跟着周震南移动。蓦地很深地吸了一口气，脑子和肺一起后知后觉地炸开——他站起来，游戏特效一样整个人弹了起来，撞门而出。如果按照猫和老鼠的表现手法，这几面墙上都会留下他奔跑形状的洞。

夏之光的脑子有点过载了，还无法消化刚刚发生的事情。周震南亲了他。没有预兆，没有提醒的，好像这一切都自然而然。它自然吗？翟潇闻说：你完了，夏铁钢。阳光和风都非常好，那首歌甜蜜中带着一丝心碎，一边叙述年轻狂热的爱一边自言自语的幻灭。周震南亲了他。

他冲出了大门，往楼上跑了一层，这才意识到自己在干什么蠢事。他靠在墙上大口呼吸，只觉得头和肺都疼得要炸开。火山爆发般的现实使他根本无法做出正常的反应，周震南已经走到门口，喊了一声：“夏之光？”

他靠着墙，透过缝隙去看周震南。小小的影子站在门口，喊了一声之后也没有了动静，好像变成了一尊雕塑。过了一会儿，他掩上门回到室内。夏之光靠着墙慢慢蹲下来，扶着自己的脑袋：这是怎么回事？周震南到底误会了什么——真的是误会吗？

这次周震南很快出来了，已经穿上了外套，提着自己的电脑包。他蹲在门口摸了摸想钻出来的猫咪的头，手里拿着钥匙，对着空空的楼梯口喊：夏之光，我走了，钥匙放你门口的信箱里。他显然看到桌上的手机和钥匙，知道他不可能跑太远。

门关上了。夏之光在他进了电梯后赶紧拿出了钥匙开门，藏在自己家的窗帘后面，呆呆地看着他从自己家的大门处离开。他低着头，走得很快，只一分钟就消失在了视线里。

“江湖救急。”他打电话给翟潇闻：“我有个朋友——”

对面有点吵，好像是在餐厅或者ktv：“有屁快放，就是你本人，到底怎么了。”

他坚持：“我有个朋友，他被一个绝对想不到的人亲了，该怎么办？”

卧槽。对面爆了句粗口，紧接着是“去个厕所”和凳子摩擦地面的声音。慢慢安静了，翟潇闻在那边笃定地说：周震南亲了你。

“你他妈怎么知道。”他无力地坐在地上，头靠着墙：“我吓死了。”

“吓死？不会是献出初吻吧？”

“那当然不是！我他妈钢铁直男20年，谁想得到这个！怎么办啊卧槽。”

那边沉默了一会儿，意味不明地问：“感觉怎样？”

“我哪知道啊。到现在还是懵的。”夏之光眯着眼睛，太阳已经落山了，顶上白炽灯看久了，视网膜里会出现彩色的小圈：“亲完我就跑了，躲楼道里，他自己就走了。”

“……”那边沉默良久，再传出来的语气极度平静，极度无语：“夏之光，你牛逼。真的牛逼。”

“我能怎么办啊！”他举起一只手搓脸，“我这辈子都没遇到过这种事情，卧槽，太刺激了，我感觉我不纯洁了……”

那边传来催促的声音，翟潇闻捂着听筒喊了声“马上”，又转回来说：“我也好几把无语，你这跑了的操作我真的前所未见——你先自己想想吧，放心，就你这通操作，按周震南的性格绝对不会再来烦你。”

“不是，什么叫烦我——”他还想说，那边匆匆说了句有事晚点说就挂了电话。漫长的，嘟嘟的提醒音，他放下手机，把头埋在胳膊里。猫过来蹭他，他突然抬头仰天大叫一声，吓得猫抬起爪子就给了他一下。

第二天本来约着一个团要去周震南那里做歌，他找借口没去。那边果然没有传来任何疑虑，团员们估计给翟潇闻劝住了，也没来问他为什么，毕竟他作为舞担，去不去都没有太大关系。

从那天开始，北方地区开始大面积降温了。连续好几场雨之后气温骤跌，树叶一夜之间全数变黄下落，随即暖气开始供应。公司那边开始进入正式制作，更多专业老师介入创作指导。他和刘也经常在舞蹈室呆到十一二点。几次没有出现，大家好像都知道他和周震南闹翻了，尽力不在他面前提到这个人。

暖气使室内干得厉害，他的脸侧偶尔会爆皮，晚上必须开着加湿器睡觉。说来奇怪，秋天已经过去了，他的梦里却总是很大片的，浓郁的颜色，被毛玻璃般的水雾笼罩着。树叶，蓝天，傍晚的霞光，银白的月亮。腕骨处凄楚的粉色，蓝光下的一截脖颈，中间凸起脊柱顶端的骨头。门缝处伶仃的影子被夹成纸片，轻飘飘孤零零的，在纯白的，空无一物的密闭空间里飘荡着。

他深夜一点才回到寝室，第二天要拍照，他勉强自己打起精神敷了片面膜。手机叮咚响了一声，他划开一看，周震南给他发了一封QQ邮件，题目是“不打算发布，随便听听”，里面就三个字加一个标点：对不起。还有个附件，那个Demo的导出格式。

翟潇闻已经睡了。他做贼似的关上洗手间的门，点开那个附件。风声、水声和时钟秒表，什么东西放下来，一声模糊的轻笑。吉他、贝斯、鼓点和清澈的钢琴声形成暧昧的对立，让人想起夏天的，炎热又空旷的前奏，巧妙地融合了副歌的变奏。前面的人声是他惯常的低沉，到了中间蓦然变轻，像是耳语，歌颂一个冒冒失失的情人和他炽烈得永无止境的吻。但他的嗓音又很疲倦，连自己也不相信自己说的爱他直至世界终结。

他在马桶盖上坐了很久，面膜都快干了的地步。周震南抬头吻他。每一次抬头都像一个索吻，眼睛微微眯起来，樱桃一样半透明的嘴唇。夏之光还是搞不明白这一切，为什么他会这样骤然出现在面前，为什么接吻的时候连呼吸都不敢。他并不是别人经常以为的那样没心没肺，但对面是个完完全全的迷——周震南到底在想什么？他像童话书里永远不会解释其来处和秘密的小女巫，一个人住在森林深处的大房子里，有一天突如其来地闯进自己单纯的世界，像是认识了很多年一样亲昵：光光。可他背在后面的手有没有藏着毒药？他的屋子里藏着多少个彼此未曾蒙面的情人？他在想什么？他喜欢我吗？

这么久以来周震南都没尝试联络过他。夏之光洗好脸躺在床上，反复按亮手机又黑屏，在床上辗转反侧。心里撩火，实在睡不着觉，他终于咬牙发问：收到你的邮件了，怎么不发我微信啊？

没有回音。他盯着屏幕，几次按亮和渐暗之后终于很不踏实地睡过去。

第二天上午没有行程，下午公司要求他们去开会。醒来已经十一点了，窗外面在下雨。他睁开眼第一时间打开手机，周震南总算回了他：附件太大，微信上传失败了。

骗人。那是个手机都可以播放的附件。他正想回复，翟潇闻从洗手间擦着头发出来，见到他醒了：“下午开会周震南也要去，你知道的吧？”

他还没做好和周震南见面的心理准备，破罐破摔般往后一躺：“我不知道啊！”

“别慌。”他的声音凉凉的，可能是被发梢滴下来的水珠冻到了：“周震南已经有新男朋友了，你大可不必怕他再强吻你。”

对面夏之光一动不动地躺在床上，握着手机盯着天花板发呆，好像根本没有听到自己说的话。他们这么多年的朋友，翟潇闻知道他肯定听见了。不知道为什么，他觉得那张面无表情的脸看起来有点可怜：“我觉得他应该是喜欢你的，但是你这么钢铁直男，当时他估计尴尬得都想跳楼了。你没事吧？”他拿着湿毛巾去打他胳膊：“夏铁钢？”

冰凉的水珠冻得他一哆嗦，他没有跳起来暴打翟潇闻，很仓促地笑了一下，转头面朝着墙：有啥事儿啊。挺好啊这。

开会的时候他们两个最后到，空着的位置对面就是周震南。坐下的时候对面抬起头看了他俩一眼，礼貌地点了点头。翟潇闻也抬手打了个招呼，手在下面撞了一下夏之光。他根本没动，眼睛紧盯桌面一动不动——真的是个一根筋的弱智。他暗暗叹息，视线在两边巡视了一圈，低下头看自己东西。

周震南好像感冒了，裹在黑色斗蓬里的皮肤显得比平时更苍白，眼睛一圈有点发红。即使夏之光根本不抬头看他，也能听到对面偶尔压抑的咳嗽声。他握着笔，假装很认真地低头看资料，其实喉咙发干，手都有点抖：他兜里刚好有两颗润喉糖。但是要怎么给他？现在两人连假装的友好都不存在。

轮到周震南做概念讲解时，坐他边上的赵磊给他端了杯热水。他喝了两口，最开始说话的时候还好，然后嗓音逐渐变得干涩，中间夹杂着轻声的咳嗽。他好像一直在努力压抑着，几次停顿下来喝水，又继续说话。“第四首我个人觉得曲风可以改得更trap一点。从主题上说——”

一阵剧烈的咳嗽打断了他，他扶着桌子，捂着嘴巴偏向一边，单薄的后背剧烈地起伏着。连老板都被他吓到了，从长桌末端站起来探头问他：“南南，没事吧？”

他深吸了好几口气，转过头来：“没事，我们继续。”夏之光终于看不下去了，掏出那两颗糖，轻轻喊了一声：南南，接着，把糖顺着桌子推了过去。

周震南呆了一下，伸手把它们拨到面前，“谢——”一阵更加剧烈的咳嗽，他整个人弯腰垂到桌子下面，双手捂住嘴，颤抖的脊背让人担心他会把脏腑都咳出来。赵磊在边上拍着他的背，给他递了张纸巾。老板已经下了座位打算走过来：“南南，不行就先回去休息……”

“我没事。”他用纸擦了一下嘴，眼睛和鼻头都是红的，脸上已经恢复了公事公办的表情。他又喝了口水，继续之前的内容往下讲。那两颗糖孤零零地躺在手边，等报告结束之后，夏之光就在余光种看着那小小的手指非常缓慢地拨开了糖纸，然后拈起来吃下去。周震南一定是闭着嘴的，但他分明听到了牙齿间糖果被碾碎的声音，咔的一声。

进度比预计的要慢，团里其他人和周震南商量了一下，决定一起搬到他家暂住一两个星期，那边离公司近，和老师见面也方便。夏之光没有参与讨论，默默地接受了安排。

住宿舍的几个人提着箱子一起到了他家。门铃响了比平时更长的时间，随即是个陌生的男声：你好？赵磊上前：你好，我们找周震南。

来开门的是一个很高的男人，在只有几度的冷风里穿着件无袖背心，胳膊线条肌肉练得非常漂亮。好几个人认出了他，喊了声哥——是个近年来挺有名的演员。他就这样站在门口，很熟络似的招呼他们，完全是主人的架势：“南南说了，是要来住的同事吧？我带你们进房间。”  
别墅里面温度很高，额外开了地暖。他打开柜子让他们拿拖鞋：南南有点病了，现在还没起来。

夏之光走在队伍后面，一进门看见茶几上的烟盒和燃到一半的烟。男人上前把烟放在烟灰缸里碾了一下，有点歉意地说：抱歉。房间在二楼，门都开着，你们要帮忙拿箱子吗？

周震南的房间在一楼，任豪说先去打声招呼。他有点为难的样子：“他还睡着，那你们先坐，我去叫他。”

和周震南相熟的几个人就起哄着也要过去。他们多少都对这位传言中的男友有点好奇，亦步亦趋地跟在后面，伸出头在走廊里往房间里看。

周震南的房间拉着窗帘，里面很昏暗。男人进去跪在他的床边，俯下身叫他，“南南，醒醒，他们都来了。”一团被子里就伸出藕节似的胳膊，搭在男人肩膀上。“哥。我起不来。”他鼻音好重，又往被子里把脸埋得更深了一些：“你抱我呀。”

夏之光本来夹在人群里，突然转头往外走，也没有解释什么。团里的人大都知道他们莫名其妙吵架的事情，都默默侧身让他出去。大厅还是那么空旷，他走到沙发边坐下，碾过的烟头没有完全熄灭，还在一缕一缕地往上冒烟。后面是正在放新闻的电视，他很不适合地想：那么多幼稚的游戏，这个男人也会有耐心陪周震南一个个玩过去吗？

那边传来一阵和他无关的笑声。周震南出来了，穿着单薄的睡衣，赤着脚，头上翘着一缕曾经给夏之光抱怨过，起床时怎么也压不下去的头发。“我带你们上去。”他鼻音很重，咳嗽已经没有那么严重了。“阿姨都把床铺好了，你们收拾好就下来开始吧。”

刘也揉了揉他的后脑勺那撮头发，有点担心：“你这么不舒服，今天就别做了吧。”

“没关系的。”他倒反过来安慰刘也：“不能因为我拖慢进度，你们快上去吧。”

夏之光的家离得不远，他可以随时回去，过来时只拿了一个包。来的人有点多，几个客房里都多加了一张单人床，他随便选了一张就打算下楼，又停在楼梯口——二层的平台可以看到下面的客厅，周震南坐在那个男人的大腿上，脚半悬在空中一晃一晃的，矫揉造作的，异化成性暗示的孩子气。那男人哄骗他吃樱桃，深紫色的，表面发光的果实被粗大的手指衬得很小，当那双被深红色汁液浸润的嘴唇微微张开承接时又显得过大了，像一个过小的蚌壳要去孕育一颗庞大的珍珠。感冒给他堂而皇之使用鼻音的理由：“哥，你走开。我们要工作的呀。”夏之光经常听他这样尊称他人，却第一次听他喊出这样甜腻的语气：“哥，你好烦啊。”莫名的怒气和无力一瞬间让他头脑昏沉、双腿发软，代称有所更替，但这声音对面的人原本是他。

三楼一阵杂乱的响动，他往后退了两步，假装刚刚出来的样子和他们撞见一起下楼。男人见到他们下来，把他放到沙发上：“你们好好做，我去书房，有事叫我。”周震南抓着他一根手指，很慢地松开，说了声好。

所有人都对房子里微妙的气氛视而不见，最为他不平的居然是翟潇闻。看在周震南身体不好的份上，那天晚上结束得比较早。另一个室友去洗澡了，他靠在床上刷手机，突然听到隔壁轻飘飘传来一句：“周震南真的没有心。”翟潇闻把胳膊垫在脑子后面，对着谱子突然来了一句。他们住着人家的别墅，还在房间里说他的坏话。他脸上带着淡淡的嘲讽，对这里发生的一切，包括自己：“你看这个歌词写得还挺好——他怎么知道喜欢别人却被践踏的感觉？还是他知道却根本不屑去理啊？”

“小翟。”他低声劝了一句，又实在说不出什么话，最后摇了摇头，放下手机躺下来。他只觉得累，灵魂都被抽出来，脊柱空空荡荡地疲倦。室友洗完澡进来，见他睡了，悄无声息地关了灯。

周震南的感冒好了，又恢复了活力。毕竟要一起工作，他们之间又若无其事地变回了友好的同事关系。忙碌使他们没有机会玩乐，一天到晚把神经绑在工作上，倒是减少了很多可能会尴尬的机会。夏之光有点庆幸，因为那个男人虽然经常不在，但一直存在在空气里，笼罩着每一个人：休息片刻团员开一些很容易就会过界的玩笑，开关门的声音，从隔壁房间传来的呼唤，进门时旁若无人从沙发背后落在头发上的吻。他和周震南偶尔坐得很近，但中间始终隔了个人在说话，疏离客套的声音浮在天花板上，谁都没有听进去。

他到现在也没搞明白，如果时间倒回去，那天晚上他会不会半夜走出去喝那杯水。他做了噩梦，被人追杀之类的惊险故事，最后一刻在梦里失重跌落，他从床上弹起来大口喘气。边上的人都睡死了，整个房间只能听见自己的呼吸声。

窗帘没有拉紧，一抹苍白的月亮让黑暗的房间泛起隐约可见的轮廓。他没有开灯，也不愿穿鞋的声音吵醒室友，起床静悄悄地下了楼。最开始他因为惊惶和劫后余生的庆幸还有些耳鸣，没有意识到一楼那些细小的声响。他匆忙进厨房给自己倒了杯水，温热的液体抚平了喉咙处火烧般的疼痛，他长舒一口气，端着水走到客厅里，在沙发上坐了下来。

一旦平静下来，周围所有细小的声音就开始变得清晰。最开始是几句低语和笑声，然后啪嗒一声，玻璃在地上滚动的声音，把他吓得从沙发上一下子站起来——有什么掉在了地上。

他应该回去。夏之光在黑暗中站了好一会儿，最后还是悄悄走进了那条漆黑的走廊。地板上一道长形光线，是从一楼浴室半开的门里照出来的——地板上是一瓶还在来回微微滚动的指甲油，猩红色的液体像血迹一样延伸到光线内部。他不需要再往里走。那道缝隙里有影子始终在晃动，他没带眼镜，看得并不清楚，但那细微的、唇舌之间粘腻的水声和轻微的喘息已经说明一切。在那狭长的，不合理的构图里，唯一清晰的就是一条雪白的腿。

他根本不需要看清，脑海里已经能勾勒全部的细节：气鼓鼓的，孩子般的小腿线条，在踝骨突然收紧成又薄又脆的形状；隐隐能看见青色血管的脚背，几个指甲上已经滴上了血一样的红色；有一条细细的血线从花瓣上滑下来，在地上和被遗弃的刷头一起溅成一朵不规则的污渍。他整个人被男人高大的身躯遮在阴影里，只有那条腿在空中自由地颤抖，最后归顺地依偎在男人的腰上，红色的花瓣微微向内合拢——

夏之光闭上眼睛，出于任何原因，他都不能再继续看下去了。他做贼似的把水杯放回厨房，回到自己的房间躺下。边上传来高低不平的鼾声，他盯着天花板，一会儿之后有点诧异地抹了把脸，一手的湿冷：他居然哭了。他再摸了一下嘴角，它诡异地向上翘着，也就是说他现在的表情一定非常诡异。这一切都非常诡异，因为在刚刚那个瞬间，他不仅充满怒火地勃起了，更意识到自己其实根本没有看清任何东西，但对那双腿，那具身体的记忆如此清晰，以至于脑海中可以精准地锐化所有模糊不清的画面。

他再迟钝也明白了。他喜欢周震南。不，甚至比那更可怕。在那瞬间，他想抄起杯子，干脆利落地砸在那个男人头上，把他的尸体扔在墙边，取而代之占有洗手台上的拟态小怪物。这暴戾的想法只在脑海中存在了一瞬间，下一秒门缝里重叠出孤零零的小身影，对着空荡的楼道喊，夏之光。

那天他哭了吗？他发现自己无法想象。面对着放完音轨的电脑屏幕、眼神无辜的猫，要让人融化的太阳，他低着头悄悄离开，那天他哭了吗？他把手伸进裤子里，眼角还在无端往下淌泪，几乎要洗掉眼角两颗过于多情的标志：他在被子里独自痛苦而无声地自慰，从空白一片的天幕中看见地板上延伸的血线。对不起。三个字，一个句号。周震南当时是怎么想的？他会不会也曾盯着空白的微信页面彻夜未眠？小腿。指甲形成的花。无力的，微微蜷缩在袖子里的手指。细长的眼睛。他哭的时候是什么样子？

脑子炸开的一瞬间，他分辨不出现实和梦，只觉得一脚踩空，往地心深处无限下落——那首不会发出的，秘密的情歌里，他用低沉沙哑的嗓子唱出Falling in love：大部分美好的感情都会让人飘起来，但爱是往下坠的。

两周相安无事的过去了，其实他后来大部分时间都在公司和老师呆在一起，几乎没有时间再去周震南那里。接下来是紧张的筹备和编排。新EP的发布会定在圣诞节当天发行。这段时间所有人都在连轴转，而周震南也接到了新的工作，经常飞到另一个城市去。一个月来夏之光只见过他三次，都是在公司开会的时候，他匆匆赶到又离去，甚至没有寒暄的时间。

夏之光在舞蹈教室练舞。肢体单纯的开阖和旋转，调整每一丝力道，这是他擅长的事情。在跳舞时他可以暂时忘记现实中的一团乱麻，完美的安全区。工作人员开玩笑：夏之光怎么变成了一个工作狂。最后一个动作，他翻身向软垫后倒，现实的气压重新压回身体。夏之光看着头顶镜面自己的影子，咬紧牙关爬起来：再来一次。

平安夜那天有个平台办了大型晚会，几乎公司所有艺人都要参加。团队又有要求，拍摄一只庆祝的一派和谐小短片做发布会之后的物料。大清早起来做完妆发，一群人就拿着一堆装饰品挤在三辆车里去了周震南家，公司准备充足，甚至在后备箱里装了一棵巨大的圣诞树。

他那边也早就事先收到了拍摄通知，过来开门时头发妆容已经齐全了，刘海被捋上去，眼睛用深色眼影精心勾勒，像个刚刚被拆开的洋娃娃。

外面下雪了。几个人在房子外面挂彩灯和装饰品，夏之光盘着腿坐在圣诞树下面拆包装，彩球上的金粉弄得满手都是。周震南经过，镜头就跟在后面，便很嫌弃地用脚趾踢他屁股：“夏之光，今天你不把这里弄干净就别想出这道门。”

镜头像个黑洞又像个镜面。讽刺的是，他人凝视的介入让两人可以没有顾忌地忘掉一切打闹，夏之光突然跳起来把金粉往他脸上抹：“来啊！掰头啊！”

周震南整个扑上来，把他推到地上一顿乱锤。温暖小巧的身体贴着他的胸膛，夏之光眼框一热，往机器的另一边偏了偏头，再转回来已经笑得见牙不见眼：“还有没有天理了！来个人管管他！”队友们也配合地在边上鼓掌起哄；室内非常温暖，恍惚间好像真的回到了好几个月前。那时他也像这样，可以无所顾忌地抱着这具小小的身体肆意欢闹，抚摸他漆黑的头发。九月的太阳好像永远不会消失，时间粘稠得可以拉长到永远。彩灯亮起，金色、红色、绿色的彩带挂得到处都是。圣诞树最上面的装饰被放到周震南手里，所有人聚集在树前，看夏之光抱起他，让他把花环放在最上面——鼓掌，祝专辑口碑和销量一起爆炸，祝大家圣诞快乐，新年快乐。打板。摄影机关闭。

周震南稍微愣了一下神，转过头，刚好夏之光也在看他。也许是胳膊上还残留着余温，夏之光也转过来，眼睛弯弯的，嘴角轻轻往上翘。

周震南和他对视了一会儿，突然低下头去。夏之光还想再说什么，那边兵荒马乱的，团员都被工作人员推着往外，他们还要一起回宿舍做个人备采。周震南还站在原地，他的视线集中在圣诞树边上的垫子边，张嘴刚想说话，犹豫了一下又闭上嘴，不知道在想些什么。

夏之光被焉栩嘉和赵让挤在后排，头晕脑胀的，还没从刚刚的表演中回过神来。车已经开出小区，前排的赵磊突然回过头来：“你们谁手机没拿？南南说有只手机丢他那里了。”

车停了下来，一阵兵荒马乱的翻找，夏之光摸了摸裤兜，弱弱举起手：“是我。”

助理姐姐脸上的表情像是要把他的头打爆，他赶紧说：“我自己去拿，一会儿打车过来，让他们先采也一样的。”

“这附近不好打车的吧。”赵磊有点担心：“来得及吗？”

工作人员看了下时间，“没事，只要能准时开工时间是宽裕的，光光最后一个的话迟一两个小时也来得及。”

“总能打到车的。”夏之光已经站起来去开车门：“我先过去了。”

为了拍摄，他的衣服穿得并不厚，却在雪地里完全感觉不到冷。他在雪地里奔跑，几乎是迫不及待地回到那座空旷的大房子里；细雪拍在脸上，融化成小小的水滴。先是冷，然后那一小块皮肤就开始发起烫。他也不知道自己在着急什么，只是跑，跑得喘不过气来也不肯停下。

周震南站在门口，看他上气不接下气地跑到楼梯口，表情没有丝毫诧异。夏之光跑到他面前，扶着膝盖直喘气。小小的手很犹豫地伸出来，替他拍掉头上和肩上的雪：怎么伞都不打，小心感冒了。

他抹在脸上的金粉一直没有擦，像泪痕一样贴在眼下闪闪发光。夏之光终于抬头看他，之前这么着急，没人时见了面却是一句话也说不出来。他无言地跟他进了客厅，看到自己的手机就放在圣诞树下：“我这记性确实有点问题。”他讪讪地捡起来，点开叫车软件。“你这儿好打车吗？”

“很难。一会儿也有司机来接我去公司，不如一起吧。”周震南说。

噢。他按下锁屏，把手机放到兜里。一时没有人说话，空气里只有电暖器或者地暖发出的嗡嗡声。雪天天黑得很早，室内又没开灯，那些彩色的装饰的反光也显得黯淡了。夏之光再一次感受到这个屋子是多么空旷，没话找话：“你一个人住是有点太大了，这儿。”

周震南却根本不接这个茬，他低着头，从夏之光的角度只能看到泛红的鼻尖和翘起来的嘴唇边缘。又过了片刻，他突然说：光光，来玩会儿游戏吧。

他们又盘腿坐在电视前，膝盖若有若无地碰在一起。落地窗关着，但仍然能听到一点点雪片啪嗒啪嗒落在雨棚上的声音；太久没有玩，存档已经无法读取，只能点击回到标题，从头开始，选择新游戏。

夏之光握着手柄，掌心微微有些发抖。他想说声对不起，为自己之前把他一个人丢在那个房间里，为自己单方面幼稚的冷战，为他别开眼睛时不着痕迹的伤心。周震南专心盯着屏幕，微微皱着眉头。他用余光偷偷看了好几眼，最后又回到屏幕上。舌根微微发苦，他知道这盘游戏的含义。一个默认什么都没有发生过的握手言和。

寂静的游戏音效里，周震南率先抢了他的台词：“光光，对不起。我之前说得太草率了，应该再说一次的。”

夏之光玩不下去了，他按了暂停，转头看着周震南：“这有什么好道歉的？”

周震南握着手柄，手指用力得有些发白。“我后来才知道你……小翟都跟我说了。我以为……我不该那么冒犯的。”他佯装平静，睫毛却开始不停的颤抖。“你还介意吗？”

他其实从来没有介意过。可是现在任何解释都已经晚了。

屏幕上的主角遭受枪击，溅开一屏幕特效血花。夏之光把目光转移到屏幕上，努力眨着眼睛。还好他带着眼镜，周震南应该看不见反光里藏进了眼泪。“我也买了台PS4。”他说，“包装都没拆。有空你来教我玩吧。”

他笑起来，这次脸上没有皱出那种小孩般的纹路，小声说了句好。

游戏继续。两个人接着失了好几次手，以至于不得不暂停休息片刻。周震南给他倒了杯水，脚步声远去又回来。这里真的太大了。夏之光喝了一口水，喉咙像是被卡住了：你今晚会和他一起过节吗？

周震南微微一愣，谁？噢。他低头搓着衣角，我们分手了。

门铃响起来。夏之光呛住了，转头一阵猛咳。周震南去开门，又回来拍他的背：没事吧？车已经来了，我们走吧。

后面的一切都发生得快速而模糊。很快的车速，备采，化妆师骂他，怎么妆都花完了。还好他之前剪了头发，短得不需要做造型，只喷了点发胶随便抓一下。所有人都恨不得把全部曝光都堆砌到自己身上的红毯，装模做样的室内Party，资本的名利场。

夏之光站在团队里，远远看到周震南和几个年轻的音乐人一起走进来——包括那个古早传说中的前男友。他面无表情地正对镜头，身上换了件闪闪发光的亮片贴身薄外套，化妆师不仅没有抹掉之前玩闹的痕迹，甚至在他的眼角抹上了更多金粉。聚光灯下，他像从五十年代的黑白银幕中走出来的爵士小皇后，只有鞋底是触目惊心的红色。赵磊在边上状似不经意地说，南南真好看。是啊。大家附和，超有气场，小小的身体有大大的能量。夏之光被刺到眼睛一样闭了下眼睛，那么小，那么尖锐。他心里真的爱过任何人吗？

各自都要应付大量的流程和媒体。周震南在人堆的簇拥里穿梭，终于走到自己的桌子前。夏之光的团要上去表演，其他人去到老板那一桌聊天。静下来的时候他看起来心情并不好，对着杯子映出的霓虹光影发呆。他在音乐和嘈杂的间隙里想夏之光：被藏在垫子下的手机。一台没有拆封的游戏机。声音传出去，没有回应，可他又莽莽撞撞地冒雪跑回来，姿态热烈仿若爱情电影。他压低声音笑了一下，是在嘲笑自己。

很多人并没有按照安排就坐，这一桌比较靠后，除了他只有边上隔一个空位的地方坐着一个男歌手。他和周震南曾经上过同一个节目，聊过几句音乐。这个男人的长相有点奇怪，大部分时候都英俊得锋芒毕露，又偶尔显出一种旧日明星般精心雕琢的，有点悲伤的端庄和妩媚。他呆在名利场内，表情却神游天外，偶尔看看手机，酒一杯接一杯不动声色地灌下去。

看到周震南坐在边上发呆，他犹豫了一会儿，往他面前的杯子里倒了点酒：“要不要喝点儿？”

“谢谢。”他礼貌性地笑了一下，端起酒杯一饮而尽。男歌手转过来有点诧异地盯着他：“这酒度数挺高的。”

“是吗？”周震南这才反应过来似的盯着酒杯，“我没注意。”

“还要吗？”

“……可以。”

那个人给他倒了酒，也没说话，食指轻轻扣着桌面。夏之光他们上台了，全场灯光暗下，一束光照亮刀锋一样的桃花眼和嘴唇。周震南眨了眨眼睛，又喝了一口酒。

表演结束，男歌手不是很走心地鼓掌。周震南一动不动，盯着空掉的酒杯：“老师，你演了这么多剧，有没有现场翻车过啊？”

“那当然。”男歌手虽然并不主动说话，态度却出人意料的温和。“任何演员都会出错的，只能不断尝试，下一次补上就好。”

他自己伸手拿来了酒瓶，把杯子倒满了八分：“那如果全都搞砸了呢？”

隔壁轻轻笑了一下，“那不至于。人总会吃一堑长一智的。”

“我是说假如。你也不知道为什么，所有的事情搞得一塌糊涂，最后一点信心也没有了——可是也不知道到底错在哪里。”他对着酒杯，像在说话，又像自言自语：“你发现和别的事情不一样，在这件事上直觉一点用都没有，每次豁出去的结果都是撞得满头包。就这样你还能站上台吗？”

“我不知道。没试过。”他不动声色地把酒瓶拿开了一点，“但是不站上去会死的话，估计还是会有下一次吧。”

表演结束，又是一轮漫长的社交。夏之光和团员在老板那桌寒暄，突然听到何洛洛小声说：“南南那是什么情况？”

大家一起顺着他的视线看过去。夏之光头皮一炸：周震南好像喝醉了，胳膊放在桌子上，把脸整个埋在掌心里。他身边一个穿着复古大衣的高大男人拍着他的肩膀，视线在场内四处巡视，和他们对上眼睛，就露出了一个类似求救的表情。

他和工作人员一起过去。周震南不要其他人碰他，手拉着那个男人的大衣衣角。“我讨厌他们。”他眼睛一圈红红的，表情很凶又很难过：“讨厌死了。”

男歌手向夏之光递了个眼色，把周震南扶起来，安慰般的摸摸他的后脑勺：“先回去休息吧。”把他靠上夏之光的衣角。夏之光自己都没意识到自己正在瞪着那个男人，却被他脸上某种了然般的忍俊不禁挡了回来。

巴掌小的脸靠在自己的肩膀上，别人来关心，他就把脸整个藏进夏之光的肩窝。“他喝醉了。”夏之光和其他人说，幸好晚宴已经接近尾声：“我送他先回去吧。”

雪越下越大。这是个难得有雪的平安夜，街上很堵，许多人在明亮的大街上奔跑和欢闹，一头扎进被灯光映得又红又绿的积雪里。周震南的酒品很好，他只是靠在夏之光的肩膀上，一动不动地看着外面，只有偶尔眨动的睫毛证明他没有睡着。

和车窗上流动的热闹形成反差，车里非常安静。广播电台正在放一个外国榜单里的十年最佳金曲，男主播字正腔圆地介绍它的来历和歌手：“请欣赏，电子游戏。”钟声响起，一首出乎意料的，平静的情歌。周震南直起身子，离夏之光远了些，不知道在想什么。歌曲还没结束，车停在了别墅前面。夏之光犹豫要不要告辞，手却被他突然攥住：光光，他打开车门，脸上一半亮一半暗，气势十足地下命令：跟我进来。

他的步子有点歪，但走路姿势非常六亲不认。夏之光被他拉着，唯一能辨别的光源只有积雪下还顽强闪烁的彩灯。周震南拉着他一头扎入温暖而干燥的黑暗，到那扇落地窗前，他转过身，正对着夏之光，踢掉脚上沾着雪的红底长靴，皮裤掉在地上，一双雪白的，线条饱胀圆润的小腿。他的眼睛非常黑，破釜沉舟地瞪着夏之光。他解开了长外套的扣子。衣襟划开，珍贵的衣料里面是没来得及长大的身体，微微翘起的胸乳和孩子一样的小腹。他的手指放在夏之光的裤子上面，隔着布料感受那惊人的热度，从喉咙处发出猫一样的呜咽声。

肢体先于意志给出反应，夏之光把他按在玻璃窗上，啃咬他洁白的喉咙，几乎要留下牙印。冰凉的窗户被皮肤印出大片白雾，润滑液被仓促地倒在地上，晶亮的液体使地毯上的毛全部揉成一团湿黏的乱麻。周震南的胳膊撑在垫子上，他没有硬起来，在被夏之光操进身体时忍不住尖叫，涂着黑色指甲油的小手抬起来捂住嘴。夏之光一边操他一边摸他圆润的腹部和尖尖的、蓓蕾般的乳房，又抚摸他垂在身前的性器，不可思议地说：南南，你真是个小怪物。他无师自通地顶到了前列腺。周震南没有力气再撑着自己，趴在地上，手无力地伸长、指尖在地毯的绒毛中蹭得通红。

他俯下身，在他耳边说：南南，你见过猫咪交配吗？就是你这样的姿势——周震南想翻身锤他，又被顶得乱七八糟，只能把头埋进胳膊里，小声地倒抽凉气。夏之光退出来，把他翻了个身，抓着他的脚踝，将人拖到胯下，像摆弄一个玩偶的关节一样抬起一边膝盖，再不紧不慢地，慢慢劈开他的身体。南南，他的话实在是多，烦人得要死：你肚子都鼓起来了。小小的脚趾蜷缩起来，周震南还是没有硬，但突然剧烈地抖了一下，后面一下子吹了水，彻底把地毯报废了。

可能是酒劲上来，他完全变成了一滩软绵绵的液体，被夏之光像提猫一样抄着胳膊提到浴室。夏之光其实还没有高潮，性器跟木棍一样戳着他的大腿，拿着毛巾的手却很轻柔，捏着他的鼻子，很没脾气地说：小花猫，把他脸上花掉的妆容和蹭得到处都是的粉末擦干净。他找来一件没有扣子的衬衫给他穿上，又把他抱上床，盖好被子：睡觉吧。

周震南还在一下一下小声抽噎着。夏之光摸着他的头发，快点睡吧，你这小屁孩儿。他自己都不知道心里原来能有那么多无处发泄的柔情和悲哀，哄着这不知从哪跑来的第四只猫：看看你。我从没见过比你更坏的小孩儿。他的呼吸慢慢变得平稳，夏之光给他盖上了被子。屋里开着一盏小小的台灯，他不知坐了多久，终于慢慢站起来，尽量小声地退出屋子。

他去厨房倒了一杯水，一小口一小口啜饮着。周震南的破坏力超乎想象，他又被卷进了潮热的，没有方向的漩涡：所以自己这算什么，节日特别限定陪伴炮友？没忍住上钩的小蠢货？又一个柜子里的短期战利品？红底鞋下的尸体？他为自己的愚蠢和冲动咬牙，又丝毫没有任何办法：除了写歌，周震南可能最擅长的就是操纵人心。他在自己面前脱下衣服，关节泛粉的胳膊像是剧毒的海草，缠住自己的脖子，把他一直往下拖，直到溺毙为止。

可是周震南满脸破釜沉舟。他脱掉衣服和所有伪装的尊严，倔强地抬起头等自己走上去拥抱他——他能走去哪里？世界本来就是不平衡的，令人晕眩的。夏之光最擅长的就是挥洒爱心，一只细眼雪肤的小动物无缘无故地闯进来，他除了好生照顾别无他法，除非愿意看着他死于心碎。

一阵细微的响动。他在厨房的阴影里，看到周震南悄无声息地出来了。他穿着自己亲手套上的白衬衫，在客厅里四下环顾，走到大门前，又转身面对空荡的房间，小声喊：光光？

外面已经积了很厚的雪。圣诞彩灯一闪一闪地映在雪上，透过结了冰花的窗户，衬得地板上那小小白白的脚也像结了霜。供暖很足，他却像发冷一样，在客厅中间慢慢蹲下来，胳膊抱着自己，更小声地喊了一声——或者更像耳语。夏之光。他的声音里带着哭腔，嘶哑着嗓子喊：夏之光。

血猝不及防地涌上耳朵。他放下水杯，近乎踉跄地跑过去，将他苍白的脸捧在手里：乖，我在呢。周震南的脸被强行抬起来，无处躲藏，眼睛里全是闪烁的水光。他伸手攥着夏之光的衣角，小声说：我以为你走了。

所有谎言、语焉不详和互相试探都在那蜷缩的影子里瓦解了，他捧着那张花瓣般的脸，像在手心鞠了捧雪：原本已经贴着地面凝固成一片冰凉的壳，又在他的手心里变得柔软，渐渐融化了，水珠顺着手指往下滴滴答答地落。他小心地凑上去，终于回应了那嘟起来的，无数次的索吻。夏之光亲了亲他的嘴唇，将两人的额头抵在一起，像在哄小孩：我在呢。他的吻又很霸道，撬开丰满的唇瓣、打开紧闭的牙齿，后面是温暖的，蚌壳一样湿润柔滑的口腔。终于。他不顾一切地回应早就应该发生的，上一个亲吻的回响，直到温热的眼泪溅到手上。

周震南哭了。他总是面无表情，把所有情绪压在深处，现在全部像熔岩一样爆发：他像个受尽委屈的小孩一样，哭得脸都皱起来，源源不断的眼泪砸在他的小臂和手指上，那块皮肤就像在雪里冻得太久开始发烫。夏之光恍然大悟：他也不过是个小孩罢了。细白的胳膊环着年轻男人的脖子，他呜咽着重复：光光，我以为你走了。

我不会走的。他把周震南抱起来，看起来小小的身体并不轻，沉甸甸地压着手肘。夏之光说，别哭呀。我不走。我肯定不走，谁走谁是猪。

他把周震南抱回房间，在旁边躺下，被子拉起来，一直盖住了鼻子。周震南缩在他怀里，过了很久突然开口说：光光，我想养猫。养养养。买三赠二，送一只鸟和一个憨批。他破涕为笑，树枝上的雪落下来了，啪的一声，响得惊心动魄。他说：我要给你的游戏机开箱。我想玩马里奥和分手厨房。

好，但是我玩得很烂，你不能嫌弃我，也不能找别人玩。

那你要让我马上就玩到。

我现在淘宝下单行不行？

不行，你明天陪我去电玩城买。

好吧。

你不能骗我。

不骗你，明天必须给南哥安排上，谁骗人谁猪头。

你怎么老针对猪，猪怎么你了？

猪没怎么我，就是老欺负我，还老哭——嗷！猪怎么还会踢人！

Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
只有被人爱着的生命才值得生活

Baby now you do  
宝贝 而你正爱着我 

Lana Del Ray-Video Games


End file.
